


The Sea

by Kayanala_Emerald_Quill, Winter_Phoenix (Kayanala_Emerald_Quill)



Series: Lore themes [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm just writing up the lore for my stories, Maybe this fandom, Other, how the sea is, how things are done, it's sorta Percy Jackson, these are the views
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayanala_Emerald_Quill/pseuds/Kayanala_Emerald_Quill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayanala_Emerald_Quill/pseuds/Winter_Phoenix
Summary: I'm just writing out the lore for my stories, these are quick drabbles for the sea, I'm going to do them for the sky and other things as well (I'm trying to go with the idea that each place has different ideas for the different way of things, it's just my lore)





	1. Beauty

The sea is full of beauty. The water glows and flows, changing from Green to turquoise to blue and back to green. It shines like a thousand gems in constant motion, and indeed the sea holds gems as well.

Reefs of rainbow (red, orange, pink, purple, blue, yellow, and even silver and gold). They sway and grow and spread their beauty. These shining examples of the seas beauty give shelter and food for all the beings of the sea. 

Beauty comes also from the sea floor, spotted with a multitude of glowing openings, holds gateways to warm pools of flowing rock (red and dark and enchanting in a way you could only imagine if you've been there to feel it). The beings of the sea flock to these doorways, basking in a warmth they dare not touch (this warmth us not the seas, simply beside it).

In fact, these beings are beauty personified! All shapes, sizes, colors, and nature's, with shining pearlescent teeth that will drip with liquid rubies when they feed. They have enchanting lights that trail after then, or perhaps lead? One day one shall ask, but not I (their beauty fills me with an awesome I dare not describe for I could never succeed in enbodying even an ounce of their splendor). 

They flit and dash and swim, leading the currents in a merry dance as they traverse the obsidian studded floor. And indeed the currents are another kind of beauty. Never faltering, every flowing, they travel all the ocean. These eternal currents lead generations of sea creatures to their ancestrial homes. (The sea holds so much beauty, so many hidden gems. I could never describe it properly to you, you must go see it for yourself).


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More detailing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, hi, i exist. And i promise to actually update now... I've had this chapter ready for months so... sorry.  
> These are really short little snippets.

The movements of the sea, they are unmatched, untamed, they are deadly and beautiful and wild. When you walk to the sea you stand on the precipice of change, of freedom. You are in a place that humankind has scarcely touched.

The tide rises and falls as it pleases, beholden to none, washing away all that would seek to hold it, to mark it. Indeed, nothing can truly hold it in place. The clifftops crumble beneath the waves might, buildings collapse as the sea rages past its boundaries, boats sprawl through the waves, swept away by the seas power.

Under the water you will see a kingdom of great might, and you would notice that all within are free to do as they please. The fish flit and swish along their path, letting nothing bind them as they travel their paths beneath the waves. The coral unfurls slowly and steadily, assured of its comfort to grow, untouched and wild – free!.

Poseidon himself dare not bind any in his kingdom that have not forced it on themselves; the sea would rebel.

(The spirit of the sea is freedom. Any who dare to try and take it, even if they be the sea incarnate, shall see just how far the creatures of freedom are willing to go to keep that freedom.)

Even Triton, the Lord of the Tides (and how cute that title truly is for he is just as obedient to the whims of the waves) does not command the sea but request that it follow in his wake, so that he may insure a balance between the sea and land.

So yes the sea is free, even to its deepest depths (truly it is especially there -- none dare challenge the beings that dwell there) none may hold the sea in chains.

If you should think to command the sea then take a moment to listen to its song. The sirens will grant you but a moment of satisfaction before you never make another order to those that are beyond you.

(You may find the sea beautiful, and it truly is such, but it is not yours so do not dare to try and claim it.)

This freedom of the sea can not be understood by those above. How could you understand when you are chained, trapped on one level, one path, one way of living.

Leave the sea in peace, appreciate from afar; it does not appreciate the touch of those wrapped in chains.

**Author's Note:**

> You can use any of the lore I put up, just leave me a comment to let me know.


End file.
